Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and a head-up display device, and more particularly, it relates to a projector and a head-up display device each including an oscillating mirror element.
Description of the Background Art
A projector including an oscillating mirror element is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-090030, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-090030 discloses a projector including a light source portion, a first scanner that reflects projection light from the light source portion, and a second scanner that reflects the projection light reflected by the first scanner. The first scanner and the second scanner are provided on the same plane of the same base. In the projector according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-090030, the projection light reflected by the first scanner is irradiated to the second scanner through a mirror provided on another base that faces the base on which the first scanner and the second scanner are provided. The mirror, the first scanner, and the second scanner are arranged parallel to each other.
However, in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-090030, the first scanner and the second scanner are arranged on the same plane, and hence when the projection light substantially orthogonal to the plane on which the first scanner is provided is irradiated to the first scanner, the projection light reflected by the first scanner is irradiated again to the first scanner through the mirror. Thus, in order for the first scanner and the second scanner to reflect the projection light, it is necessary to irradiate the projection light to the first scanner in an oblique direction with respect to the first scanner, and in this case, the spot diameter of the projection light to be irradiated to the first scanner is disadvantageously elliptically shaped such that the quality of a projection image is reduced. In other words, the first scanner and the second scanner are arranged at different sides with respect to the mirror, and hence an angle defined by the optical axis of the projection light from the first scanner to the mirror and the optical axis of the projection light from the mirror to the second scanner is increased to some extent. Thus, the spot diameter of the projection light to be irradiated to the first scanner is disadvantageously elliptically shaped such that the quality of the projection image is reduced.